


How To Become A Liar

by Labradoodles_and_Muffins



Series: A Dancer, a Liar, and a Murderer (are all the same) [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labradoodles_and_Muffins/pseuds/Labradoodles_and_Muffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four and she tells her mama that she's almost ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Become A Liar

Four and she tells her mama that she's almost ready _(when she's not even dressed)_.

Five and she calls her brother an idiot _(when he's the smartest of them all)_.

Six and she tells the blonde boy who keeps following her that he's annoying _(when she hopes he keeps it up)_.

Seven and she wishes the mean lady next door a good morning _(when she really wishes she'd hurry up and move already)_.

Eight and she insists that she didn't eat the last slice of bread _(when everyone knows she did)_.

Nine and she tells the blonde boy that he looks stupid in his shirt _(when she wishes she had the confidence to wear something so bold)_.

Ten and she tells her papa that she hates doing the stores accounts _(when she likes knowing that she's the best one for the job)_.

Eleven and she tells another brother that she has nightmares about killing a dreamhare _(when she doesn't but knows she should)_.

Twelve and she tells the new brothers that she's sorry for their loss _(when she's just glad it wasn't her family)_.

Thirteen and she tells the blonde boy he'll never be a sky pirate _(when she thinks that maybe, just maybe, he might make it)_.

Fourteen and she tells the ashes of her family that she hates them _(when she could never do such a thing)_.

Fifteen and she tells the blonde boy that she knows what to do _(when she hasn't got a clue)_.

Sixteen and she tells the bangaa that she's not afraid of them _(when her knees are knocking and her stomach rolling)_

Seventeen and she tells the brunet boy she likes Lemures _(when she just wants to go home)_.

Eighteen and she tells the blonde boy she's happy to be his navigator _(when she's desperate to be out of his shadow, just once)_.

Nineteen and she tells the stranger that she's a healer _(when there's more blood on her conscience than lives saved)_.

Twenty and she tells the blonde boy that she was in Bhujerba _(when she knows she wasn't, that she was fighting and fucking in the pirate port)._

Twenty one and she tells everyone that she's okay.


End file.
